prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 10, 2014 NXT results
The April 10, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on March 13, 2014. Summary There was plenty of action that left the WWE Universe buzzing on this week's edition of WWE NXT. Just days after announcing his impending debut on the main roster, Adam Rose took on Danny Burch. Bayley continued her quest to give The BFFs a taste of their own medicine, taking on “The Boss” Sasha Banks. Mojo Rawley battled Sylvester Lefort, while Brodus Clay tried to get NXT Champion Adrian Neville's attention once again. And in his quest to reclaim glory, Bo Dallas took a page out of WWE World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan's book and tried to “Occupy NXT.” NXT started off with a bang, as Adam Rose brought his never-ending party to the WWE Universe. British brute Danny Burch tried to counter the eccentric mega-star's unique offense with pure force. However, each of Burch's strikes only infuriated Rose. With a head of steam built up, Rose unleashed his rage on Burch, hitting a diving elbow drop off the ropes to win the match and restart the party! After losing to Emma last week, Sasha Banks was desperate for a win against Bayley. “The Boss” tried to end the bout early, going for several pins in the opening moments, but was furious when the happy-go-lucky Diva kicked out. Banks brutally bounced Bayley's head off the canvas repeatedly in anger, asserting her dominance over her foe. Bayley battled back and escaped Banks’ clutches, landing a big clothesline and diving elbow off the ropes. The two traded holds back and forth before Bayley connected with a “Bayley-to-belly” suplex to earn the victory. Ever since Alexander Rusev ditched him for Lana, Sylvester Lefort has had a rough go of it in WWE NXT. It was no different for the Frenchman this week, as he found himself standing across the ring from the most hyped man in NXT, Mojo Rawley. Rawley drove Lefort into the corner and whipped him across the ring, hitting a series of powerful splashes before going into Hyperdrive to win the match! If things weren't bad enough for Lefort, the monstrous Brodus Clay stormed to the ring afterward and destroyed the Frenchman with a powerbomb and a splash off the ropes before calling out NXT Champion Adrian Neville. “The Man That Gravity Forgot” confronted Clay, showing no fear in the face of his titanic foe. Though Neville was ready for a fight, Brodus backed away before any punches were thrown. Former NXT Champion Bo Dallas took to the NXT ring to demand another rematch with Adrian Neville, saying his Bo-Lievers demanded it. Having seen how Daniel Bryan's occupation of Raw worked out for him at WrestleMania 30, Dallas declared that “The Bo Movement is here,” and attempted to “Occupy NXT.” (He even issued a Tweet to the Bo-Lievers earlier in the day.) Unfortunately, all of the Bo-Lievers must have been busy, as the entire Full Sail University crowd stood up and turned their backs on Bo. A frustrated Dallas threw a temper tantrum in the middle of the ring, refusing to leave, pleading for his Bo-Lievers. NXT General Manager JBL, amused by the entire situation, put an end to the attempted occupation and denied Dallas a title opportunity, instead giving him a match with Justin Gabriel right then and there! The exasperated Dallas charged into battle, only to get caught up in Justin Gabriel's fast-paced offense. Dallas took a moment to regroup on the arena floor before getting back into the ring. He took control of the bout with a right hand to the jaw of Gabriel, grounding the South African highflier. After Gabriel slipped out, Dallas stalled at ringside and drew The Cape Town Dare-Wolf out of the ring, playing right into his plan. Dallas pounced on offense, wearing Gabriel down with suplexes and headlocks. He took out his anger on Gabriel. The South African Superstar fought valiantly, landing a series of kicks that rocked the former NXT Champion. But when he missed a springboard moonsault, Dallas saw an opening and planted Gabriel with his double-arm DDT to claim victory. Results ; ; *Adam Rose defeated Danny Burch *Bayley defeated Sasha Banks (w/ Charlotte) *Mojo Rawley defeated Sylvester Lefort *Bo Dallas defeated Justin Gabriel Image Gallery NXT_216_Photo_01.jpg NXT_216_Photo_02.jpg NXT_216_Photo_03.jpg NXT_216_Photo_04.jpg NXT_216_Photo_05.jpg NXT_216_Photo_06.jpg NXT_216_Photo_07.jpg NXT_216_Photo_08.jpg NXT_216_Photo_09.jpg NXT_216_Photo_10.jpg NXT_216_Photo_11.jpg NXT_216_Photo_12.jpg NXT_216_Photo_13.jpg NXT_216_Photo_14.jpg NXT_216_Photo_15.jpg NXT_216_Photo_16.jpg NXT_216_Photo_17.jpg NXT_216_Photo_19.jpg NXT_216_Photo_21.jpg NXT_216_Photo_22.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * #94 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #216 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events